Darkness is looming
by Oncerinrosewood
Summary: A Darkness is threatening the Disney World. The characters we all know and love can't stop it, who can? Their children. 8 children of famous Disney characters, from heroes and villains, must step up and use their newly found powers to defeat the darkness.
1. SYOC Guidlines

**Name:**

 **Looks:**

 **Age (16-18):**

 **Disney Parent/Parents:**

 **Hero or Villain:**

 **Skills:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Do they have any siblings or are they an only child:**

 **Power that relates to their story:**

 **Worst fear:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Best friends:**

 **Worst Enemies:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Other:**

 **I will be accepting four males and four** **females**


	2. Characters revealed

**Thank you everyone for all the characters submitted the main 8 I have chosen are:**

 **Lyra- daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert**

 **Johanna- daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric**

 **Armand- son of Maleficent**

 **Cora- daughter of Snow White and her Prince**

 **Aqua- daughter of Ursula**

 **Gabriel- son of Belle and the Beast**

 **Shaun James Possible- son of Shego and Kim Possible**

 **Argus- son of Hercules and Megara**

 **I'd would like to give credit to Princess Gakoshi, SanityRequiem, iloveDracoDH, DisneyFreak-Lover, disneycloud78 (Guest), TheDragonSaver (Guest), iamgoku, POMForever and Lucifers Descendant for these amazing characters.**

 **Also if you submitted a character and I have not chosen do not worry as I will still use them in the story.**


	3. Prologue

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm, I cannot be late" this what the White Rabbit was thinking. The White Rabbit had a tendency of being late but for a rare meeting like this, he cannot be late. The White Rabbit raced and raced throughout the Disney worlds, as the White Rabbit's watch allowed him to teleport him through worlds. Finally he arrived at the infamous Disney castle, but this castle was not so jolly and cheery, a black cloud was looming over the castle with lighting striking in the clouds. This terrified the White Rabbit, as he did not know what that dark cloud was doing there.  
The White Rabbit rushed through the double doors of the Disney Castle, straight into the Grand Hall where the meeting was being held. Every character Disney ever made was there, ranging from Snow White and her seven Dwarfs to Moana and Maui, even characters who he barely knew were there, he heard their names were things such as Kim Possible, Alex Russo and Sonny Munroe

He was surprised the Grand Hall could fit so many people as the Grand Hall was big but not huge. It had eight ceiling to floor windows, with four on each side, a large circular table with eight seats around it, a tapestry of Mickey Mouse himself and two stairs leading upstairs. Everyone was busy chattering with friends they have not spoken in a while and are catching up, since this was a rare occasion for Disney characters to speak with each other, but Poor Mickey was trying to get everyone's attention since Mickey is so small though no one can really notice him. So Mickey raced to the circular table in the middle of the room and placed the Sorcerer's hat in the middle of the table as he knows the person he is summoning will make everyone quiet and pay attention.

Nothing really happened at first, it was just sitting there, then after a few moments the hat started to shake then it shook more violently with the crescent moon and the three stars starting to glow. It then levitated into the air, still shaking, the lights then went out, which were lit earlier, and the lights headed towards the hat and started moving around the hat in various directions. At this point all the characters' attention was on the hat, eventually the lights started getting brighter and brighter until everyone had to cover their eyes and the room exploded into brightness and no one could see a thing. When the light started to dim down none other than Yen Sid was standing where the hat originally was. All the characters bowed down towards him, even the Villains, as he is the most powerful character of the Disneyverse.

"Welcome everyone, you may now rise." Everyone did so, "I must admit I come with bad news. Darkness is looming the Disney universe. A Darkness like no other, a Darkness so dark I have never seen anything like it before. A Darkness so powerful even I cannot destroy it. This had everyone shocked because if Yen Sid cannot, who can?

"But Master Yen Sid, if you cannot destroy it, who can?" Maleficent, the Mistress of all evil, asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

"Great question Maleficent, although I cannot destroy the Darkness I know a group of people who can."

"Who?

"Your children." This had everyone questioning no one there had had children apart from Ariel and Prince Eric when they had Princess Melody. " I know you must be very confused as none of you have probably thought of having children but the Darkness warned me that only 8 children of this universe may be the only source of stopping him."

"Him? He has a name, what's his name?"/span/p  
"His name is… Tenebris." Yen Sid then cast a magical spell on the eight windows. "Over time these windows will start to create a stain glass image of the eight children, one for each child, who will stand up and fight Tenebris. They will discuss the future battle plan in this hall, in these chairs." He then motioned towards the eight chairs around him. "These children will not be ordinary though, they will be born with great power to help destroy Tenebris. I myself will help them control their powers so they are the best of their abilities." He then waved his hand high in the air and all the women in the room glowed with a golden glow as Yen Sid has just cast a fertitlity spell. "You must raise these children without them knowing of their future destiny, until the day comes where the windows will be done making their potraits. I will hold Tenebris and his Darkness off until that day comes but I can't guarantee I will be fit myself to fight with them."

"What if Tenebris wins?"

""Then we will no longer exist." Yen Sid thrusted his arms foward and all the characters disappeared back to their own worlds where they will raise their child.


	4. Lyra

It was a normal day in the Corona market place, everyone getting along, the occasional person shouting something to make sure they sell something but there was one suspicious person in the market place today.

A girl with long blonde hair, put into two braids, with brown eyes was sneaking around the market place and thankfully her red cape was making her invisible. Her main aim was to get, at least, a few cakes from the bakery, since she loved the cakes the baker made at his bakery.

 _Ok you can do this, just take them when he turns away it's not that hard_ the baker turned away and the girl quickly ran in and shoved as many cakes as she could under her cape and luckily ran out before the baker noticed she stole some cakes.

 _Easy as pie, well actually it was a piece of cake_ the girl then stood still in total shock when she noticed what the time was, 2:00, this was not good for the girl's situation as she needed to be at the palace to help the Queen in her duty. The girl then started running towards the palace as she was in enough trouble as she is. She then arrived at the palace wall and started to climb, you see if the girl went through the main entrance she would be in even more trouble then she is already.

She successfully climbed over the wall without anyone noticing her; her next challenge though was climbing up the palace, to the window, to the room where she needs to do her duty with the Queen. The girl did it with breeze, as she has done this climb many times before but other times she arrived to her duties on time. The girl reached the room and carefully snuck in and luckily saw no sign of the queen and decides to quickly change before the Queen arrived.

"Not. One. More. Step" the girl froze in her step and bit her lower lip, as she knew she was in a lot of trouble now. "What were you doing in the market place," the Queen grabbed the girl's red cloak "Lyra." When the cloak was pulled off to reveal the girl was wearing a grey tank top, maroon trousers and black boots. "Honestly the Princess of Corona sneaking out and stealing food, let alone not telling her own parents."

"Hold on a minute, Dad knew. Besides I was doing a favor for Damien." Damien is Lyra's 13-year-old younger brother, they were very close and Lyra is very protective of him being the older sister she is.

"And what was that favour may I ask?"

"Getting him a cake from the bakery."

'Why sneak out though?"

"He challenged me to sneak out as well."

"You and your brother are so alike." The Queen laughed "one last question though," the Queen went very close to Lyra with her eyes giving Lyra an uncomfortable feel "did you get me one?" Lyra let out a huge sigh of relief and her and mother both went into a fit of laughter. A soldier then marched into the room and he was looking very concerned, as well as afraid.

"Your Royal Highness, Queen Rapunzel. A man has requested the Royal Family and the whole Royal court to come to the throne room." The Queen and her daughter both looked at each other with concern. First of all Lyra changed into her formal Princess outfit, a long purple dress with a faded floral pattern, and let her hair go from the braids and placed her Princess crown on her head that her mother once wore.

The corridors were chaotic as everyone, even the servants, were running all over the place to get to the throne room which worried Lyra even more as she has never seen everyone so panicked, the last time she saw people this panicked was when people thought Mother Gothel was back. Finally Lyra arrived into the throne room a high ceiling room, the walls were decorate with jewels and gold, with a gold chandelier dangling in the center of the room at the right end of the room were high raised thrones for Queen Rapunzel, King Eugene, Prince Damien and Princess Lyra, all the thrones were purple with a golden outline for the national color of Corona. Lyra's throne was next to her father's, who was next to her mother who was next to her brother. Lyra rushed to her throne, as the Royal family have to sit in their thrones whenever someone requests the Royal family.

Lyra holds her father's hand as she wants to feel safe but also show she is strong so the only thing she can do is hold her father's hand. The man in the middle was quite strange as he looks like he was made of actual darkness as a sort of dress with black smoke coming off him but there was no smell of smoke, his face was the lightest of his whole body with his yellow eyes and his evil smirk.

"King Eugene, Queen Rapunzel, Princess Lyra," Lyra shuffled in her throne as she felt very uncomfortable when he said her name, "and little Prince Damien."

"What do you want?"

"Oh bit feisty are we King Eugene."

"Who are you?"

"Good question I am Tenebris." He laughed very menacingly while Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other with shock. "Oh, so you've heard of me, nice to know I have a reputation"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, I haven't said why I'm here have I? The answer is quite simple." Tenebris threw his left arm towards someone in the Royal court and a black cloud surrounded her and made her vanish. This had the Royal Court panicking as they just saw someone disappear in less than a second.

"Go back home Tenebris." Eugene said while pulling his sword out to threaten Tenebris.

"Oh but you don't you already see," Tenebris said while laughing, his face then went truly evil, "I am home." He then threw a cloud to Eugene, Rapunzel and Damien, which handcuffed them together, but for some reason it did not work on Lyra.

"Well, now I know I'm immune I can do this." Lyra then punched Tenebris in the face. He tried fighting her back but he was pushed backwards in shock as Lyra kept shining a bright light.

"Lyra, your hands." She looked at her hands, they were disappearing, and they were falling apart like golden pieces of paper and blowing away in the wind.

"No, I am not done yet." Lyra ran with all she had left but it was too late, when Lyra was in mid air to attack Tenebris she was gone. Rapunzel broke down into tears.

"Well now that she's out of the way." Tenebris spun around in the room so many times, that the palace was changing into a dark palace every time he spun. Finally and it was not the same castle everyone was standing in a moment ago. He then walked up to his dark throne and sat comfortably in it. "Yes this will do nicely' he said with an evil grin.


	5. Argus

"Mum, mum, MUUUUM!" a boy shouted. The boy was 5'10 in height; he had piercing blue eyes and light auburn hair with it being light at the back and darker at the front. People thought he was made by the gods, well in a way, he was his dad is the son of Zeus, Hercules, while his mother is a mortal he fell in love with, Megara, but thanks to Zeus he gave Hercules his own island to live on with his family.

The boy was marching into the courtyard of his house, he seemed quite angry that he cannot find his mother. The courtyard was the center of the house with huge pillars making the frame of the courtyard, a river ran through the courtyard and a family tapestry was placed on one of the walls.

"What is it Argus?" Megara, his mother, coming out from one of the rooms said.

"I've been waiting by the cliff side for ages, you said you would teach me some Spanish, where were you?"

"you're becoming more like Phil and do you want to be like Phil? Plus I was getting ready for your father's return." Argus rolled his eyes from a young age, he was not the biggest fan of his dad, as he always made Argus feel like you have to live up to expectations, but thankfully, his mother however told him he didn't have to. There on Argus was close to his mother./span/p

"Why did he go to Olympus again?

"Oh my Gods, you are so forgetful," Argus looked at his mother confused "it's your ceremony soon, soon you'll be going to meetings with the other Gods and voting on things to do with mortals."

"Does Uncle Apollo do that?"  
"He does, but you've got to remember, you will mainly be with your father as he will be in charge of you."

"Really, I'd rather be a Siren then stick with him."

"Argus for the last time-" they both heard a magnificent neigh in the distance. That could only mean one thing, dad's back, they both ran down the stairs to the front of the island to greet Hercules.

"Welcome home, Wonderboy"

"Meg, you've got to stop saying that in front of our son"

"Who cares, he's nearly a god. How did the preparations go?"

"Oh we actually didn't discuss that"

"Wow, Mr. 'Wonderboy' forgot his own son's ceremony"

"Shush Argus" Meg went in close to Hercules, "Herc, what's going on?"

Hercules gestured to Meg and Argus to follow him inside; Pegasus flew off to look after his own son. Hercules led his wife and son to the family tapestry and sat them both on a bench with him standing in front of them and the tapestry behind them.

"So, as you probably noticed I've been gone longer than expected but there's a reason behind that. A reason so big that myself and the Gods can't stop."

"Well we're screwed." Argus stated

"Shush Argus, this is important." After what his mother told him Argus stayed quiet and listened to his father, for once.

"Thank you Meg. Anyway I know it sounds bad but the solution could be in this room."

"Herc, you're not saying-"

"Shush mum this is important"

"Argus this isn't the time to be sarcastic as the answer could be you."

"What!" Meg and Argus both shouted.

"How do you know it's me? I haven't completed my training I'm not strong like a God should be. This scar proves I'm not ready," Argus pulled his white tank top to the side and revealed a long scar diagonally going down his six-pack.

"That was a few years ago"

"Yeah and I haven't changed one bit because thIs day has been haunting me ever since because _you_ caused it.

"Argus" Meg shouted.

"No, I'm not done mother. Before that day you kept pushing me and pushing me to be my best and I kept telling you I don't get it but you just ignored it. Then that day you threw me in with a dragon," Argus legs started to disappear, gold leaves were peeling off his legs leaving nothing behind, "I screamed for help and you didn't respond, I tried to fight it but in the end I got this scar" the leaves had gone up to his chest and Argus still hadn't notice, "because of your sick, demanding and idiotic ways. Because of YOU!"

When Argus shouted "YOU!" he was gone and the only thing that could be heard was the echoing sound of "you."


	6. Johanna

"HI-YAAAAA" a girl of 6'2 with bright red hair, in a pixie cut, screamed knocking down her martial arts opponent, who also happens to be her teacher, leaving an echo of her screaming throughout the palace.

"Congratulations Princess, you are well on your way to achieving your black belt." The martial arts teacher said while struggling to stand up, her kick was very hard it was like the air inside him escaped, the girl helped him up, as she was not a mean girl to let him suffer. They both sat down on a bench to have a drink of water and to discuss the girl's improvement.

A few moments later a women, with her long black hair in a ponytail, comes running in with a gown and the young girl rolled her eyes as the women who has just ran in was her older sister, Melody.

"Johanna, you've got to hurry up, Dana and Christina are waiting for you in your room"

"For what?"

"Your ball" Melody rolled her eyes as she said that. Johanna wasn't the typical type of princess as she prefers being free and doing her own thing rather than being all royal and have to end up choosing a husband. She would rather sail around the world than be a queen.

Melody started pushing her towards her bedroom, it was quite a long walk from her training room to her bedroom as the training center is in the east wing and her room is in the west wing. She walked at a quick pace as she did not want to get caught by her mother, as her mother is very stressed about her ball tonight. As she continued her journey Johanna notice all the decorations being set up for her boy and she saw one person in particular helping set up, Anders.

Anders is a servant who has been working at the palace for a while, he mostly helped around the kitchen, Johanna felt strangely happy when she ever saw him she didn't know if it was his piercing blue eyes, his dirty blonde hair or his physical frame. She saw him once without his top on and at the time Johanna felt like her legs were jelly but she wouldn't say she liked him as she knew it wouldn't be accepted in her kingdom, even though she is not next in line for the throne her parents still want her to think for the kingdom.

Finally Johanna arrived at her bedroom at the highest point in the west wing tower. She had a king size bed, built into the wall, with turquoise sheets, a walk in wardrobe in the far corner of her room, a vanity mirror that could fill up a whole room and her walls had an ocean theme to them as her mum had a special connection to the ocean.

A girl with her black hair in a bun, who has green eyes and in a maid uniform came out the walk in wardrobe; it was her best friend Christina.

"I should warn you, Dana is in there."

"Yes I know, Melody told me." Johanna also had the same feelings she had for Anders for another servant named Dana. Dana was another servant only she hadn't been working that long, if you saw her you would think she's a princess of another kingdom, she had strong blue eyes and wavy hazelnut hair with it being dip dyed blond at the ends.

"Good evening Princess Johanna" Dana curtsied as Johanna walked in.

"Dana, if you're going to be a servant of mine, no titles"

"Sorry, Prince- I mean Johanna." Dana corrected herself, the three girls all laughed at her mistake as they all got along quite well. Johanna was better at hiding her feelings for Dana then Anders as she is quite good friends with Dana, which is fine with her, but as for her and Anders they are only Princess and servant.

Dana and Christina then have to bear with the struggling task of morphing Johanna's hourglass figure into a Barbie doll figure, with the power of a corset. Corsets were Johanna's worst enemies she hated them to piece she wish she could kill the person who invented by then she likes to think that the women of the time already did it for her.

Then in came trouble, her own mother, her mother dismissed the two maids, as she wanted to be alone with her youngest daughter.

You look lovely tonight."

"I look like a grape threw up on me." She said in disgust, she was wearing a long purple gown with a matching flower in her hair.

"Would you just be happy for once?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want a husband," Johanna scoffed as she walked past her and looked out at the the ocean, "I want to be out there swimming free with granddad and my aunts and my cousins."

"You know, you're a lot like Melody" Ariel said smiling.

"Ugh and that as well, I do not want to be compared to Melody I'm my own person, you know."

"Johanna, for once in your life, you need to realize people are going to compare you to a lot of people."

"Oh yeah and how would you know? Huh, did people compare you to your sisters." Ariel said nothing "exactly." Johanna then saw some gold leaves floating into the sky above that came from the ocean but that doesn't make sense, leaves wouldn't float in the air if they came from the ocean.

Trumpets were then heard to signal the start of the ball. Johanna before she knew it was also transforming into gold leaves, which in a good way means she would never attend the ball.

"Oh no, you're not missing this." Ariel tried to grab her but she was too late Johanna was gone and all she could was scream her pain out because after all the work she's done for this ball was gone.


	7. Armand

Throughout the kingdom there was peace, there had been peace ever since Aurora and Phillip became King and Queen. Sometimes in the early mornings you would hear an angelic singing voice echoing throughout the kingdom but it was not Queen Aurora or King Phillip. Instead the voice came from outside the kingdom, through the forest, past the old cottage where Queen Aurora stayed when she was in hiding but instead it came from the dark palace where the Mistress of all Evil was known to live.

Alas it was not Maleficent singing, who would have thought that, but rather her 18-year-old son, Armand. Armand, unfortunately, is the son of Maleficent. Armand 6'9 tall boy with long black hair, tied up in a ponytail, a well built boy, since he has trained in fighting tactics, a few scars on his chest from the past, they were very light green on his skin almost white. Armand looked at the horizon, with his glowing slit eyes, singing a song he wrote himself while fixing his sideburns as well as brushing his goatee. He was wearing a tight black shirt, with puffy sleeves, showing a part of his chest, and black dress pants and black boots.

There wasn't much in Armand's room apart from his bed, a window, a mirror, a staff he made himself made from an old oak tree but due to his magic the staff was black and the top of staff looked like two flames trying to hug each other, there was also a sword to help with his fighting skills for those moments when he doesn't have his staff in combat. The palace was also in ruins so Armand didn't have much of a ceiling either as some of it was missing.

"ARMAND!" The Mistress of All Evil shouted throughout the palace. Armand rolled his eyes and grabbed his staff in case something was about to go down between his mother and him. Armand found her in the throne room, sitting on the throne of course, you could really tell Armand was her son as he had horns like hers, not as big though, and light green skin like his mother.

"What?"

"What, have I told you, about singing?"

"Singing is only for the heroes."

"Exactly, I don't want my only son to be like those pathetic heroes"

"Singing does help in a way though." Armand said confidently, this isn't the first time he stood up to his mother, Maleficent looked at him with shock, she couldn't believe her own son enjoyed singing.

"What could you possibly mean, how does singing help?"

"Well, for starters I wouldn't have found Mansel if it wasn't for my singing." Mansel was a black wolf Armand found one day while singing ever since/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" day he's stayed a loyal pet. Maleficent scoffed and rolled her eyes. "If you really are 'The Mistress of All Evil' you would know singing helps. You are no way near the Mistress of All Evil you are just an angry witch with anger problems."

Maleficent couldn't believe what she heard, her own son questioning her reputation, she could only do one thing, she blasted her own son with magic to show her power but her son was prepared and blocked himself with his own magic. They were now caught in a magic fight both of them blocking each other's magic, for a few moments it seemed like Armand was winning, now it was tense as they both cast spells at the same time causing their spells to block each other in the center. Maleficent used all her magic to fight back and she won, a few rocks fell on top of Armand but Maleficent up until the moment she couldn't find Armand.

She looked all over the castle and no sign of him but little does she know that up above her a group of golden leaves were flying away in the distance.


	8. Aqua

_Quick, quick, come on legs!_ Is what Aqua was thinking when she was running away from Queen Ariel and King Eric's palace, as she has recently been undercover for her mother because her mother wants to see what her arch enemy is up to so she can plan the perfect revenge. Aqua's secret identity was "Dana" a handmaid of princess Johanna. Just now she has been dismissed from the princess herself so she could talk to her mother about some ball.

Eventually Aqua got to the beach, climbed over a few rocks so she can't be seen, she finally checked if she was alone. She was. She then dived into the ocean, as the sea was actually her home. Aqua emerged from the splash with her true appearance, as she had to disguise her looks in the palace, her actual appearance was that she actually had long blonde hair, with the ends being dip dyed aqua, she pale skin, blue eyes and had a smaller version of her mother's necklace, which she hides under her garments and another obvious feature is that she has six tentacles for legs, instead of two, and two humans arms.

"Thank goodness I'm out of there," Aqua said as she rolled her eyes. She then swam underneath the water to her mother's old lair to report on her observations.

"So, so what did you find out?"

"Give me a chance to breath mum, I'm literally just swam through the door"

"I don't care, what you've been doing is important"

"Ha! Important you are literally a stalker mum!"

"No I'm not! You take that back!"

"No! I won't! I've always been so busy stalking your old foes I don't have any friends. The only friends I have are Aunt Morgana, who you don't even like, and the dead bodies of Flotsam and Jetsam." Aqua then pointed at the frame of Flotsam and Jetsam's dead bodies in a glass frame hung on the wall.

"Excuse me. If I didn't like my sister why would I let her live with us and may I remind you she has a child your age with no friends." It's true; ever since Ursula and Morgana were defeated they both moved into Ursula's old lair and both had a child of their own. Morgana had a son named ocean, same age as Aqua, he had a healthy body and shaggy blonde hair.

"Can you blame him? He's a complete weirdo"

"You are literally the same as him, no friends and both live with your mothers"

"Oh just shut up, I'm nothing like him. Besides you are just changing the topic like usual"

"Fine. Back to the original topic. If you want to make friends go and make friends"

"WHEN WILL YOU GET IT IN YOUR HEAD. I CAN'T MAKE FRIENDS BECAUSE I'M URSULA'S DAUGHTER." Aqua screamed into Ursula's face with her eyes going completely black that even scared Ursula. Although when Ursula blinked and all she saw were golden leaves floating up to the surface.


	9. Shaun James

_Here we go again, another mission with mom_ Shaun was thinking as he grabbed his gear for his next mission with the one and only, Kim Possible, although to him he only thought of her as "mom" though she wasn't his only mom; he had another, the former villainess Shego. They used to be former enemies but Shego has recently turned over a new leaf and has become good and decided to have a child with Kim because they always had this chemistry that they couldn't deny and thankfully to technology they were able to have a child together.

Shaun was quite tall with a lean muscular toned body, his hair was predominantly black hair but with red streaks in it, that he put in himself to represent both of his families, his hair was shoulder length normally he would tie his hair up on missions, so it doesn't get in the way, but if he didn't it would probably cover his green eyes, which would be a problem. Shaun's mission clothes were like his mom's, Kim's, cargo pants and a black top. He originally wanted to add something green to his outfit to represent his other mom, but he thought not since he already had Shego's powers thanks to genetics.

Eventually Shaun was finished changing and headed downstairs to go to the garage but bumped into his mother Shego, drinking tea in the kitchen as usual, she doesn't do missions anymore as she worries she'll mess something up and will be mistaken for a villain again.

"You ready for your mission?"

"Yeah, they are usually the same though"

"True, but you get to do them with mom"

"Yeah… I guess so"

"Something wrong with that or is that your "I'm too cool to do missions with my mom" mood"

"It's not that. I just kind of want to start doing my own missions"

"Hmmm, you are 17, I'll talk to mom about it"

"Thanks mom," Shaun hugged her and started walking off to the garage.

"You're welcome. Oh and Shaun?" Shaun stopped dead in his tracks waiting for what his mom has to say, "Lizzie called, and she wants to know when you're free." Lady Elizabeth Fiske, daughter of Monkey Fist, they met because of their parents and have been friends since they met. They don't get to see each other often due to them going to different schools

"Tell her I'm not sure" Shaun said with a tone of regret in his voice like he is hiding something. He finally got to the car where his mom has been waiting for him for a while.

"So, what's the mission?"

"A guy is stealing peculiar things from museums such as a poodle skirt from the 50s, leg warmers from the 80s and dungarees from the 90s. Luckily we found out his hideout and we are going there."

"Great, let's go." Shaun cheered, he always loves breaking in to the criminal's hideout and seeing what of type of hideout they have.

It took a while to get to the hideout, 40 minutes maybe, and they arrived at an abandoned warehouse, the classic villain hideout. Shaun and Kim reached the side of the warehouse and used their grappling hooks to reach the roof so they can break in from the rooftop.

"Right, ok, Shaun you will wait up here so you can hoist me up again in case I get into some trouble."

"What? No, I'll go!"

"Shaun, don't argue with me, not now" Kim brushed him off. Shaun then thought, _if she doesn't want to argue, then I'll just go since she cannot argue with that,_ Shaun then grabbed the grappling gear and jumped without even checking. Meaning he is going to fall to his death, Kim tried to stop it but before she can do anything she hears a _oof_ thinking Shaun has fallen to his death, she winces to look down but instead sees golden leaves and not a dead son.


	10. Cora

_A bit more lipstick will do it_ the young princess thought when putting on her makeup for the gala this evening. Tonight will be a big night for the Princess's younger brother as he is going to become the crowned prince of the kingdom, symbolizing he will one day will become King. Unfortunately the Princess will never become Queen unless her brother dies which hopefully will not happen.

The Princess' appearance was ready she had a few curls in her long black hair, red lipstick to add some color to her face as she was quite pale, she didn't do anything to her eyes as she thought her chocolate colored eyes were enough. She wore a small tiara made of golden leaves to symbolize her mother's time in the woods and a long, tight, burgundy dress, which complemented her medium figure.

"Cora, you ready?" Her mother cried out.

"I am ready mother"

"Great! Come on down then since the ceremony is starting soon" Her mother cried. After her mother spoke she checked one final time in the mirror, to see if she wad ready, and she was ready.

Cora came out a set of staircases that led her straight to the throne room, more precisely behind the thrones, she then finally appeared in front of the throne, more importantly the Royal Court, then took her seat next to her mother with her father being next to her mother and her brother next to her father.

"Your highnesses and the Royal Court. We are gathered here today to mark the monumental occasion of crowning Prince Frederic, son of Queen Snow White and King David."

"Don't forget younger brother of Princess Cora!" A subject shouted. That subject was her best friend Terra, a girl she spent a lot of time trying to control her secret power, Terra was there with her other friends Sam and Aron.

"Indeed, younger brother of Princess Cora." The Priest stated and the whole room cheered. Cora never realized how popular she was; she knew the Royal Court liked her but not enough to cheer her. She couldn't help but blush.

"You seem to be popular among our people." King David, Cora's father, whispered to her.

"Apparently" she gasped "but we need to remember this is Frederic's day"

"Thank you sister"

"You're welcome"

"That was good of you Cora." Snow White whispered, who sounded very proud.

After a while the ceremony ended and Frederic became the crowned prince with a grand applause. The King then stood up from his throne silencing the court.

"Before you all leave, me and my wife have a special announcement. No we're not expecting a third child" the court laughed "but after many, and I mean many thoughts, my Queen and I have decided that Cora will become your next monarch"

"WHAT!" Cora and Frederic both shouted while rising from their seats.

Even the Royal Court was shocked and starting complaining.

"I don't want to be Queen!"

"Of course I worked so hard to become the crowned prince, you then snatch away from me. Have this then!" Frederic threw the crown to his Father and ran away crying with his mother following him.

"You happy? You took away your son's dream, you knew how much he wanted to be King" Cora shouted while holding back the tears.

"I thought you would be happy becoming Queen."

"Not if it hurts my brother." Cora then walked away from her Father but then he heard a noise, it was his daughter's tiara, but she wasn't there instead golden leaves were flying.


	11. Gabriel

_Keep it in Gabriel, do not let the beast control you_ Gabriel thought to himself while looking into his bathroom mirror. When Gabriel was eleven years old he found out he had inherited his father's curse. He just assumed that's what happens when you are the son of Belle and her Beast. That's the point as well he occasionally thought of that it is " _Belle and her Beast_ " not " _Belle and Adam_."

Gabriel realized he inherited the curse when he suddenly claws on his left hand and not four fingers and a thumb, since the thumb does not count as a finger he learnt while reading. Luckily though he is not as bad as his dad when he had the curse, you see the curse only happens when Gabriel loses his temper and that rarely happens thanks to training from his father, mother, Lumiere, Mrs Potts and Cogsworth.

The reason Gabriel nearly lost his temper was because just a few moments was that he was at a ball few moments earlier and a snobby princess from another land said his manners were like his father's, beastly, and obviously he could not turn into a beast in front of guests so he ran to his room, which was placed on the other side of the castle, to calm down.

After he calmed himself down, Gabriel looked at himself in the mirror; he was wearing a white dress shirt with a purple cape and grey pants with black shoes. His hair was shoulder length, with his hair being brown color, with his eyes being a strong blue.

There was a knock at the door, it was his mother Belle.

"Everything alright?"

"Not really"

"Why?"

"A princess from another land said my manners were like father's, beastly, and you obviously you know why that's not a great term."

"I must say that is a bit rude"

"A bit? It's completely rude. I mean Father has already spoken about what he went through and what happened when he met you. Everyone felt sympathy for him; no one would want to spend that many years as a beast. Now no one mentions because they know it's a sore topic for our family."

"Whoa calm down Gabriel! You must remember no one knows that you have the curse."

"I know, that is a fair point and everything, but it is still rude." In a rage of anger Gabriel threw a stool at the mirror, smashing it. Gabriel beast's eyes and teeth were starting to show.

"Breath, Gabriel, Breath, remember what we taught you." Belle said pleading. Gabriel then closed his eyes to focus on his breathing and eventually he was back to normal. Once he was back to normal he hugged his mother as a thank you for her help.

The only friends Gabriel has are his family and servants he was happy about that, but he wanted some actual friends because he knows that his family and servants will not be with him forever.

"You coming back down then?"

"Of course." Gabriel reassured her. Belle started walking ahead of him but when she turned around he was gone and golden leaves were flying out of his window into the horizon.


	12. The Eight are summoned

"Master Yen Sid, are you even sure this is a good idea?" Mickey Mouse shouted just behind Yen Sid himself, trying to stop him from summoning the chosen eight.

"What do you mean Mickey?" Yen Sid said in his calm voice

"I mean it's been eighteen years since Tenebris was at large and ever since you cast that spell he hasn't appeared since."

"That doesn't necessarily mean he is gone," Yen Sid said as he threw the grand doors open to the hall. The hall where eighteen years ago he cast a spell to make sure every Disney character had at least one offspring, it was also the room where he cast the spell on eight glass windows, which would turn into stain glass portraits of the chosen eight. You can tell no one had been in the room since that day cobwebs were everywhere, the floor was covered in dust and the table and chairs seemed rusty. The only thing that seemed to be clear were the eight stain glass windows with the chosen eight on them.

"Mickey, did you not even bother to clean this room"

"Sorry Master Yen Sid I never thought we would have to use this room again. You also never appeared to check the windows but somehow they look like they've been cleaned."

"Oh that was me." Yen Sid and Mickey Mouse looked behind them for them to see at the top of the staircase they've just come down was Minnie Mouse with her classic bow.

"Minnie! Why did you just clean the windows and not the whole room?"

"Simple answer," she turned to Yen Sid "ever since that day I had hope that one day the eight will be done choosing. At first I thought it would be a few years but then I realized children couldn't fight a great demon at only 6 or 7 years old. So my gut told me it will be a while but knowing myself I would forget about them so to remind myself I cleaned their windows waiting for that one day where they will come and train and defeat Tenebris. The reason the rest of the room is so dirty is because I was just about to do that."

"How could you tell to clean the room today?"

"I could tell because when the portraits started forming I could tell what they look like but I didn't know their names. That was until yesterday. I knew it was time when all their names started appearing and obviously I was correct since Yen Sid is here."

"Well done Minnie. Indeed you were correct today is the day. Don't worry though I'll clean the room." As soon as Yen Sid said that he waved his right hand across the room and the room tidied itself the dust disappeared, the cobwebs and the table and chairs looked brand new. Minnie then curtsied as a thank you for doing that.

"Well that's sorted, what now? Mickey questioned. Yen Sid then gave a smile towards Mickey and then walked to the center of the room raising his hands.

"After eighteen years of waiting I now summon Lyra, Argus, Johanna, Armand, Aqua, Gabriel, Cora and Shaun James. The chosen eight, to come forward and start their journey." Yen Sid commanded. Once Yen Sid was finished the windows started glowing yellow, in the order Yen Sid said their names, a strong wind started blowing, so strong Mickey and Minnie had to hold on to something, golden leaves started then started flying into the room, all appearing from the windows, and started to fly in a giant circular motion around Yen Sid. It wasn't all peaceful since all Yen Sid could hear was shouting and anger in the circle. Then Yen Sid waved his arms downwards to make the chosen appear.

The leaves then fell on to the floor and started forming the bodies of the chosen eight and then there they were all lying peacefully on the floor. For a moment. Then they woke up.

"Er, excuse me sir, I don't know who you think you are summoning me here but I was in the middle of something important just now." Armand shouted getting into Yen Sid's face.

"I had a very important ball to attend" Gabriel shouted.

"Me too. Even if I didn't want to go" Johanna stated.

"I was making a point to my parents." Argus laughed.

"Same here." Aqua, Shaun James and Cora joined in. Eventually all the chosen eight were arguing with each other saying whose thing is more important to get home to, all apart from Lyra. Who's just had enough.

"ENOUGH! All of you! None of your reasons to go home is nothing compared to mine."

"Ha, really?" Armand commented

"Yes horn head because unlike you all my kingdom was attacked." This statement caught the attention of everyone, including Mickey and Minnie, as they could tell it was very serious.

"Whom were you attacked by?" Yen Sid asked already knowing the answer

"A guy named Tenebris," Mickey and Minnie both gasped, "you know him?"

"Indeed we do" Yen Sid acknowledged

"How?"

"Your answer: is you, and you and you and all of you," Yen Sid said pointing to all the chosen eight, "you all have the ability to take down Tenebris."

"How can we take him down when we even don't know each other's names or know each other skills?" Argus questioned

"Good question Argus because your training begins now."


	13. Training begins

Yen Sid waved his hands across the eight students turning their current clothes into training clothes. The girls wore blue tracksuit bottoms, a grey tank top and all their hairs done up in a bun. The boys were wearing grey tank tops and grey tracksuit bottoms. Then Yen Sid thrusted his hands to an empty space in the hall and a large square appeared. One Square was marked with a red line and outside that square was a grey faded square.

"First up Armand, Son of Maleficent, and Shaun James, son of Shego and Kim Possible." Yen Sid summoned one fighting stick into each of their hands. "The rule is simple use the sticks to knock your opponent out of the square, no magic." Armand groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Armand." Shaun James encouragingly said to Armand.

"Please don't be all hero with me"

"I'm not, believe it or not, my mum used to be a villain." The attitude changed however once the two boys entered the square. The rest of the students sat on benches watching the match, not speaking to each other as they didn't know one another.

Shaun James made the first move by attacking Armand with raising the stick about his head and throwing in down on to his head, however Armand dodged the attack by rolling to the side. Armand then tripped him by brushing his stick through his feet making him fall over. This obviously annoyed Shaun James as he gave off an angry groan. Shaun James then came back attacking Armand, by charging at him, but Armand instead uses his magic to push Shaun James backwards.

"Hey, he said no magic!" Cora shouted from the side

"Thanks for the support but he's not the only one with a special gift in this fight." Shaun James said as he summoned a green energy ball, which one of his mother's is famous for, and fired it at Armand sending him out of the square.

"Ugh no fair, he used magic."

"You are seriously accusing me, me, when you were the first one to break that rule"

"That's different!"

"How? I would like to hear your excuse!"

"I wanted to win this fight!"

"So, I did, but you broke the stupid rule first!"

"You do know who my mother is right!"

"Why are you going to cry to her and make sure everything is better in your case? Hm?"

"Oh please, my mother is nothing like that," Armand pulls Shaun James close to his face "instead she'll curse you, the curse will be so bad, that you would wish you never crossed me" Armand said threatening Shaun James. Shaun James didn't seem to be so scared of his threats by him just looking bored while Armand was threatening him.

"Enough!" Yen Sid shouted breaking up the two boys, "well done Shaun James you won the fight. Armand however you broke the rules, if you are going to be working as a team you need to obey some rules that are made since not everyone is like you." Armand grunted and rolled his eyes. "Take your seats, next up Lyra, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, who will be fighting Cora, daughter of Snow White and her Prince Charming."

"He does have a name, David."

Lyra and Cora took the sticks Shaun James and Armand were using since they seemed to be the only weapon they were using. They got into their stance ready to fight. That was until Cora broke out of her stance to talk to Yen Sid

"I'm sorry, is this really necessary, I have no clue who she is as well as the fact that I do not want to fight her." Yen Sid was about to answer, that was until Lyra knocked Cora off her feet.

"Why not stop being so perfect and fight."

"If that's how you want to deal with things," Cora grabbed her stick while saying that then finally knocked Lyra off her feet and climbed on top of her with her stick against her throat, "let's fight."

The girls fought well against each other for a while, showing they were equal in strength, Lyra used some flips to dodge Cora's attacks showing she is acrobatic, which could be useful, that was until Cora caught Lyra in the corner then pushed her out the square.

"Damn it!" Lyra shouted punching the floor

"What's wrong with you?" Cora questioned

"You!"

"Me?"

"Why did you have to be stronger?"

"Don't blame me you started the fight" Cora stated. Lyra annoyed by Cora runs towards her, with fury in her eyes, attempting to strangle her. Yen Sid, yet again, tried to stop it but he didn't need to as Cora pushed her hand forward to which Lyra went flying backwards.

"How did you do that?" Lyra questioned

"Just a gift I have" Cora responded

"Well done Cora, you have won the fight," Cora smiled then curtsied towards him as a thank you then Yen Sid turned to Lyra "Lyra I know you are worried about your kingdom but we are training to save it so remember these people are not your enemy. Tenebris is." Lyra suddenly had a look of regret in her eyes when she looked at Cora.

"Next up Argus, Son of Hercules and Megara, fighting Gabriel, Son of Belle and Prince Adam."

"No way you are son of Hercules, I read his story in my library at home but I've never heard of a Megara."

"Well obviously you've been reading the wrong story as my mother plays a pretty important part." Argus said patronising. Gabriel does not like people patronising him.

It was quick start to the fight since Gabriel wanted to defeat the guy who had just patronised him. Gabriel was not doing as well since Argus had superhuman strength, or more specifically god like strength, this was not helping with Gabriel's temper. Slowly, but surely, Gabriel's beast form started to take form. Everyone else started to notice the transformation apart from Argus who has just been knocked down with his back turned from Gabriel.

Then Gabriel let out a powerful roared with scared Argus showing the coward side to Argus. Gabriel then swung his claws giving Argus claw marks which take a bad effect on Argus. With one final punch Argus is knocked out of the square, badly injured. Then before he realised Gabriel is human again, with the help from Yen Sid.

"The winner is Argus."  
"Excuse me! He clearly lost"

"Indeed, he did but he won because he didn't break any rules."

"I can't help it when I turned into a beast, literally."

"No, you cannot but with enough training you will be but for now Argus wins."

Gabriel then decided to help Argus as he did feel bad for injuring Argus so badly.

"Finally, we have Johanna, daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, against Aqua, daughter of"

"Hang on old dude, let Johanna find out who my mother is" Aqua said with an evil smirk leaving Johanna confused.

In that confused state Aqua attacks Johanna with so much aggression you could tell there was a personal reason Aqua was being so aggressive towards Johanna in this fight. At one point in the fight Aqua was on top of Johanna with their sticks in front of each other.

"Why are you so angry at me? I haven't done anything!"

"You really think that" Aqua rudely responded. Then Johanna turned the tables and now she was on top of Aqua

"Honestly, I do, I have no clue who you are."

"You do but under a different name but that name is not my actual name." Aqua once again ended up on top of Johanna

"What are your names then?"

"My actual name is Aqua but you know me as Dana." Aqua then gave an evil laugh knowing she had given Johanna a big shock.

Johanna then recovered from the shock in a second she then kicked Aqua off her to end up on the other side of the square.

"Fine Aqua, since you didn't let the old guy say it who is your mother."

"Your mother may know her, Ursula." Aqua once again cackled, this time Johanna was furious, she was fighting the daughter of her mother's arch nemesis. This was personal.

Johanna threw her stick to the side and then full on grabbed Aqua tackling her to the floor as this was not training anymore it was revenge. Yen Sid could not bear to see this unfold anymore so he conjured two magic hands and pulled them apart from each other.

"You two clearly have a long way to go. Along with everyone else. We have a lot of training to get through."

"You can say that again we got to deal with a demigod's son, a mermaid's daughter, a sea witch's daughter, a dark fairy's son, the fairest in the land's daughter, a magic princess' daughter, an action hero and anti-villain's son as well as a beast." Minnie whispered

"We've got a lot ahead of us." Mickey responded


	14. The girls' room assignments

"Come on ladies, chop, chop" Minnie Mouse demanded as she oversaw the girls' well-being and making sure they keep their rooms tidy. No one was speaking to each other after the training session, can you blame them though?

They seemed to be walking up this tower forever just to get to their rooms, making the girls just more impatient, while Minnie was trying to make them happy, while at the same time figuring out which room is which since this tower was very tall and had a lot of rooms.

"Why can we not choose a random room rather than us going up this tower forever searching for our rooms?" Aqua shouted

"Ignore her Minnie, it seems she inherited her mother's temper." Johanna snarled.

"I don't think she's the only one with a short temper." Cora joked with Johanna making them both laugh. This resulted Aqua and Lyra angrier at Cora and Johanna, they can't help their temper, they just lose control sometimes.

"Ah! Found Aqua's room" Minnie exclaimed. After hearing this Aqua stormed past Johanna and Cora, since they were at the front, and barged into her room. Only to realise she does not want this room. Her bed, her vanity mirror, her wardrobe and her draws all resembled her mother's lair. This struck a nerve in Aqua, a sad nerve.

"I don't want this room"

"Ha! That's rich considering a moment ago you seemed like you didn't bother about what room you got." Johanna stated

"That was different."

"How?"

"They probably didn't have this theme that I'm stuck with"

"What's so bad about it?" Lyra questioned

"Well unlike you three. I didn't have a queen as a mother." Aqua said. As soon she said that a door magically appeared locking Aqua in her room. All you could hear was Aqua slamming the door begging to get out. This made Lyra, Cora and Minnie feel sorry for her. Johanna felt nothing.

All was quiet until Minnie found the next room. Lyra's room. Before Lyra went in she breathed in and out very slowly, trying to stay calm, as she did not know what her bedroom was going to be like. If it was anything like her one at home, she will breakdown. Lyra walked into her room head held high and her chest out so she can try and stay strong. That all disappeared within in a second. Lyra's room was not anything like her old room in Corona, it was her old room in Corona. This resulted in Lyra falling to her knees in fit of tears. While she was crying the door magically appeared and locked her in her room.

"What's her problem?" Johanna questioned

"Don't you remember?" Cora said in shock

"Remember what?"

"Her kingdom was attacked by the guy we are training to defeat." Cora whispered.

Next, they arrived at Cora's room. Her room didn't strike a nerve with her. She just saw it as her room and only her room. Nothing else. The door magically locked behind her, leaving her alone, once she was alone Cora looked around her room, everything was the same as her room at home. One thing that caught her eye though was her family portrait with her father, mother, younger brother as well as herself. Cora walked towards the portrait very stiffly she barely moved a muscle, tears were forming in her eyes. Finally, she was close to the portrait, she looked up at the portrait with her right hand reaching out, she touched the portrait whilst crying her eyes out. However, the sad moment didn't last long as she teared the family portrait down in anger destroying it to pieces.

Lastly Johanna arrived at her room. She didn't care what her room was like, she just waltzed in without a care in the world. She will admit her room was like her one at home but this place was different, she didn't have her overbearing mother, her patronising sister or her protective father to look after her. The door finally locked her in her room. However once Minnie was gone Johanna broke down as she wanted to look confident in front of Minnie and not care about this room, but truth be told, she did. The room just brought bad memories with her mother, as well as the memories with Dana who turned out to be Aqua.

In each of the girls' rooms a small window appeared with a note on top, written by Yen Sid, each girl took notice and read the note.

"Through this window you'll see one of the boys," Aqua read.

"This boy will be your main partner in training, you'll guide him and he'll guide you" Lyra continued

"Not only that but you will have a magic bond with him, a bond that could save your lives or end them" Cora read out loud

"Build trust with him, get to know him or maybe more. Look through the window now and see which boy you are partnered with." Johanna finished. Each girl then looked through their windows seeing which boy they'll spend most of their time with.


	15. The boys' room assignments

The boys when they were going up the tower were not so much like the girls when they were going to their rooms, they were in fact MORE awkward than the girls, Shaun James made sure he stayed far away from Armand whilst Gabriel was sulking at the back of the group thinking when was the right time to apologize to Argus after the incident a few moments ago.

Mickey however was trying to lighten the mood being the perky mouse he is. Although it was very awkward the walk to the rooms went by quickly. The first room that was assigned was Shaun James' whom could not hurry as fast as he could to his room. His room was also like his one at home, with his same double bed and beige sheets with beige pillows even with the ketchup stain at the bottom left corner, two bed side tables with purple vases on each which both had a bouquet of flowers in both, a floor to ceiling wardrobe with it being coloured oak brown, a glass desk with a wheelie office chair with nothing on it, a stripy carpet on his wood panelling floor and finally a picture of his two mothers above the desk. The door magically locked behind him leaving Shaun James alone. Shaun James looked like he was struck frozen solid by not moving a muscle, or just the fact he was in shock, slowly but stiffly he moved towards vase closest to him. He grabbed the vase very firmly. He turned towards the picture of his mothers. Everything stood still for a moment. Then out of nowhere he threw vase, screaming with tears forming in his eyes, at Kim Possible then fell to his knees crying his guts out. However, watching through a window was one of the girls looking through her window, who can see him perfectly considering they are at the other end of the castle in an identical tower, the girl was Aqua. Watching Shaun James made Aqua think maybe that all guys have soft sides, rather than the arrogant men she has met during her life, and she was particularly interested by Shaun James as he seems he has parent issues as well. Aqua had a good feeling about teaming up with Shaun James.

Next to get his room assigned was Armand, who also rushed to his room, only to realise he doesn't like his room. Why didn't he like it? Because it was exactly like the one at home even with the same holes in the ceiling the only difference was he could not look at the sky, just like did at home, instead he just saw the bottom of the room above him, when the door locked he marched over the wall in front of him, then out of nowhere punches the wall so hard part of the bricks fall off leaving a dent in his bedroom wall, which he immediately regretted afterwards as he wanted to keep his room in tact rather than slowly destroying it. On the other side of the castle, through her magic window, was Lyra. Lyra was rather annoyed at the fact that she was paired up with Armand as he seems like a guy who only cares about himself and no one else, plus on top of that it seems he had anger issues. Lyra does not think this pairing is going to go well.

The third room to be assigned was Gabriel's, and just like the other boy's rooms it was just like his one at home, the only difference was his mirror is not smashed like it was before he arrived at this "boot camp." The door locked behind him and it didn't take long for him to kneel in front of his parents' portrait and mumble, "I'm sorry," through the tears. Apart from that Gabriel had cobble stone walls, a wooden set of draws and a large purple double bed with purple curtains on each side along with a chest at the end of his bed which completed his room. The girl watching Gabriel was Cora who in fact find it sweet that Gabriel respects his parents and apologizes for whatever he did, unlike her who ripped her family's portrait down, but she liked seeing someone else go through the struggles of living up to you parent's standards. Cora wondered could there be more between her and Gabriel.

Finally, Argus was assigned to his room and his room gave off a peaceful vibe, just like his one at home. He had his white double bed in the centre of the room with his clear curtains on the side of his bed swaying in the breeze, which made Argus slightly confused as there was no breeze. In the corner of his room was his wardrobe, his floor to ceiling one, and that was it his room was very empty considering he was never in his room often because he was always training outside his room. When the door locked, Argus simply laid on his bed and fell asleep since he was exhausted from the fight and his injuries made him want to go to sleep since he lost a lot of blood from that attacked but luckily, he was patched up and recovering safely. The girl watching him was Johanna who did not know what to think about being paired with Argus as she didn't really think anything of him. She laid on her bed wondering if her and Argus are a good pairing.


	16. Powers Part 1

It was the next morning, all peaceful, quiet, relaxing with the sun rising in the horizon and all the children are sleeping peacefully in their rooms. Suddenly there is a giant horn being blown in all the rooms angering the children as it just ruined their peaceful sleep.

In the hall below, waiting patiently, were Yen Sid, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse since they woke up to let the horn blow and be prepared for the early morning training. First people down were the boys in their pyjamas with them rubbing their eyes and their bed hair being all over the place you could tell they were not done sleeping. The girls, however, you could tell were not morning people.

"Who. The. Hell. Decided to ruin my sleep, huh? Let me hear it." Aqua shouted to the three mentors.

"Ha! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning." Armand laughed at. Aqua stared at Armand like she would kill him at any second but before they knew it all the students were in their training gear sitting at individual desks in four rows of two. Of course, it turned out to be Yen Sid who commanded this because this seemed to be Yen Sid's sort of thing, trying to stop an argument from happening.

"Now, if you are going to be fighting Tenebris you need to use your power as this the only way to weaken him and possibly defeat him." Yen Sid said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, what? " _weaken him_ ," " _possibly defeat him"_ you are saying that even with our powers we may not even get rid of him. What is the point anyway if no one can defeat him?" Shaun James said rising from his desk.

"What about the fact that not all of us have powers?" Johanna said putting her feet on her desk.

"That's a lie Johanna, you all have powers, it is one the reasons you were chosen to fight Tenebris"

"Say what?"

"You mean me and Jo have powers because we are the only ones without powers." Lyra said questioning Yen Sid as she raised from her desk.

"That is correct Lyra but we are testing all your powers today. Up first, Armand." Yen Sid commanded. Armand, arrogantly, walked up to the space in front of the desks next to Yen Sid. Yen Sid was going to make him a staff of his own but Armand extended his right arm out and with his own power made his own staff appear out of thin air.

"Ok, now that is cool" Shaun James pointed out to everyone. In a flash of a moment Armand pointed his staff at Lyra and turned her into a swan.

"Hey, why did you do that to me?"

"I don't know, just this feeling." Armand said slightly confused. Lyra knew the reasons though which she did not like.

Yen Sid pointed at Lyra turning her back into a human and not a swan anymore.

"Now Armand has shown his talent, up next is Aqua."

"Right get ready to have your minds blown." Aqua waved her hand over her shell necklace, which started glowing as soon as she waved over it, aimed her hands at Shaun James and pull her hands towards her but Shaun James just stood like nothing happened. Then Aqua stood tall with the green energy balls that Shaun used on his first day of training to fight Armand.

"Aqua, being serious here, you have to _extremely_ careful with those." Shaun James warned her. Aqua laughed but then she did struggle with his powers, she tried to keep control of it but next thing she knew she aimed an energy ball at Johanna knocking her out cold.

"Johanna!" Argus shouted whilst running to her. He lifted her head with his right hand to check if she's alright. The moment felt like forever with everyone in the room being dead quiet, especially Aqua. Then, slowly but surely, Johanna woke up and saw Argus just like how her dad described seeing her mother for the first time after she saved him from dying at sea.

"Argus?"

"Oh, thank the gods you are alright!"

"Thank you for making sure I was alright." Johanna thanked Argus for checking her. In this moment it seemed that there could be something more between Johanna and Argus. Almost like a spark between them and they were pretty sure they felt it as well but they couldn't just admit their feelings straight away, they only just met yesterday, they would think their nuts if they told the other person. They guessed they had to see if it would develop in any way that showed they did have a future.

Aqua then gave Shaun James' powers back to him as she didn't want to be in control of that power anymore.

"I guess we'll take a break from powers for an hour or so you can go to your rooms or have a snack. We'll call you back when we are continuing showing our powers."


	17. Powers Part 2

After a few hours everyone was back in the hall since they had to take a break because Aqua knocked Johanna out with Shaun James' powers. There was tension in the air between Johanna and Aqua not only because of their mothers but also now Aqua has attacked Johanna causing a great deal of harm to her.

It was a bit awkward now because Aqua was sitting on her own on her own desk whilst Lyra and Cora were looking after Johanna making sure she was okay. Whilst the boys were in a huddle, discussing the previous dramatic event that had just happened, in the corner.

"Do you think anything will change after that little incident just there?" Gabriel asked

"Well I think the after effect of the incident is happening in front of you right now." Armand pointed out the current situation with the girls

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look Beast Boy" Shaun James turned Gabriel's head towards the girls "Little Miss Octopus is now the loner of the girls because of the incident and now the princess trinity are going to be best buds forever because princesses always stick together, or something like that" Shaun James joked about the girls to the rest of the boys. Argus was awfully quiet during the boys' conversation mostly because he was thinking about Johanna. He was feeling conflicted about his feelings towards her. One side of him felt like this crush is going to be gone tomorrow but another side feels like he wants her and that he needs her in the future, and he does not mean by relying on her within in a team.

Little did he know that Johanna was thinking the same thing.

"Alright now that our break is over, time to get back to powers. First up is Argus." Argus walked up a bit timidly as he had to make sure he did not embarrass himself in front of Johanna since he did want to impress her. "Now since you are son of Hercules we all know you have his super strength but you probably do not know this. Armand please may you come up here." Armand confidently walked up to where Yen Sid is, opposite Argus, not knowing what is going to happen. "Armand, use your strongest spell on Armand."

"Sure" Armand laughed.

"Wait… he's doing what?" Argus was slightly concerned now. Armand summoned his spell and struck Argus but it did not affect him at all. Turned out Argus had also inherited his dad's immortality. Now that would impress Johanna for sure.

As time went on everyone showed their powers Cora with her wind abilities, Gabriel turning into a beast quite literally, Shaun James showed off his green plasma energy balls, Lyra showed her healing abilities and finally it came to Johanna.

Johanna was very nervous standing in front of everyone with all their eyes looking up at her but she felt some sort of comfort when she saw Argus give her a smile for encouragement.

"Johanna all I ask of you is to sing."

"Sing?"

"Yes, just simply sing."

"Um…alright then." Johanna simply sang from the bottom of her vocal range to the top and repeated many times it all seemed fine with the girls, since it didn't affect them, but with the boys they all fell into trance admiring Johanna they then started creeping up to her freaking out Johanna. They reached out to her but Johanna stopped them before she could.

"Enough!" Johanna shouted releasing the boys from their trance. All Johanna did was simply tear up and run up to her room, with all the girls including Aqua running after her, to show she did not like her power.


	18. The confessed Truth

"I cannot believe that just happened," Johanna exclaimed as she rushed into her room banging the door open with the other girls following close behind her, "out of all the powers in the world I had to be stuck with a stupid siren voice." Johanna collapsed on her bed face down in frustration with Cora and Lyra sitting next to Johanna to comfort her whilst Aqua leaning in the doorway to Johanna's room. "This maybe a really stupid question, but why do you think I got the siren voice power?" Johanna asked Cora and Lyra.

"Maybe because your mum was a mermaid?" a voice came from behind. The three princesses turned around to see Aqua in the doorway. "Can you not see the pattern, Lyra has her mum's healing ability, Argus has his dad's strength and immortality, Armand has his mother's power, Shaun James' has his mum's weird plasma ball power, I have my mother's stealing thing with this necklace and your mum was a mermaid with a siren voice so it makes sense. As well as Gabriel having his father's beast curse."

"What about me?" Cora questioned.

"If I'm honest you are a mystery Cora, I mean, does your mom or dad have a secret wind ability?" Cora shook her head. Aqua then just shrugged her shoulders as she had no answer then.

"Oh, that's it!" Johanna stood up from her bed in frustration and marches over to Aqua "you, you! You just act like the smartest person in the world don't you. You act like this cool girl who has not the care in the world but I bet deep down you are just a fragile octopus. Hell, you've even disguised as one of my own servants in my own stupid palace." Johanna moved her face very close to Aqua's face now "I even had feelings for you but you are just the daughter of a villain." Johanna pushed Aqua angering Aqua.

"Ok, fine, I see how it is. Yes, I am the daughter of the villain, a villain, not a queen or a king like you three perfect princesses a villain. A villain who made me dye my black hair to blonde because she wanted to make me her but better though I was not having it so I had to fight her back and add some more "me" to the hair hence this aqua dip dye. Though I bet none of you had your own mother holding you whilst she dyed your hair," the three princesses looked away as they did not know the feeling, "well it felt like your identity was being removed. Yes, I will admit I went undercover in your palace on a mission but when I was "Dana" I felt like I belonged there like I was happy for once but no I had to go home to my idiot mother, my idiot aunt and my idiot cousin. But no, your mother is a queen so you have nothing, nothing at all to complain about. So, don't complain about me when I have more to complain about since I have more pain in my life than you." Through the teary eyes Aqua jumped on Johanna igniting a fight between the two of them.

The fight lasted a long time between the two girls Aqua pulled her hair, Johanna elbowed Aqua in the stomach, Aqua rugby tackled Johanna to the ground and many other aggressive moves were made in the fight. Cora and Lyra did try to break up the fight but Aqua ended up throwing Cora into the doorframe whilst Johanna threw Lyra into her wardrobe.

"ENOUGH!" Cora shouted erupting a windy storm in the room.


	19. A connection

As soon as the boys heard Cora screamed all of the boys started heading up the girls' tower to see what is going on. What the boys saw when they entered Johanna's room was a mess Cora was trying to support herself up with the help of the doorframe, she obviously busted a rib when she crashed into it, Lyra knocked out on the crushed wardrobe and Johanna and Aqua still going at each other. Shaun James and Argus immediately ran over to separate Johanna and Aqua. They did not how they were the two immediately to stop them but something in their gut told them to whilst Armand and Gabriel helped out with Cora and Lyra.

"Let go of me. I'm trying to teach her a lesson. Let me go!" Aqua screamed as Shaun James carried her over his shoulder and took her back to her room. He knew it would be best to get all the girls on their own so he told the other guys to do the same. Armand carried Lyra to her room and Gabriel assisted Cora to her room as well. Shaun James kicked Aqua's bedroom door open and threw her on her bed and quickly locked the door so he could talk to her.

"What are you doing? I need to teach her a lesson." Aqua shouted as she stood on her bed. Shaun James immediately conjured a plasma ball in his hand to warn her and she sat on her bed immediately.

"Listen, I would be lying if I said myself and the other guys could not hear what you girls were talking about but, we did." Aqua threw her face in the pillow in annoyance. "I know you probably do not want to hear that but we did, in fact, we heard so much before I ran up here I asked Yen Sid for something."

Aqua raised her head in curiosity because she did not get what Shaun James was saying so she asked the simple question of "what?" then Shaun James just showed a pile of gold dust in his hand. Aqua was just even more curious what it was now. Shaun James did not say one word, all he simply did was blow the gold dust towards Aqua. The gold dust then shimmering as it circled Aqua it then levitated from Aqua's feet to her hair. Aqua's hair then started moving in all sort of directions, like it would in a windstorm, it then got so bright that Aqua had to cover her eyes and when it was over nothing felt different after that. Aqua looked up and saw Shaun James very pleased with himself about something, that must've meant something changed.

"If you look in the mirror you'll understand." Shaun James directed Aqua to her bathroom mirror. Cautiously Aqua took slow steps towards her bathroom mirror afraid about what she was about to see. It felt like forever for Aqua to stand in front of her bathroom mirror but when she did… time stood still. Her hair changed. Her hair was transformed into her original black, voluminous, wavy hair. She turned to Shaun James and all she could was hug him through her tears. When she was about to end the hug Aqua and Shaun James look into each other eyes, like this hug meant something, like there was a connection, they could feel it to. Next thing they were doing they were Aqua's bed making out exploring their connection.

Meanwhile in Cora's room Gabriel has just finished tending to Cora's wound and Gabriel just simply joined Cora on her bed and held her in his arms. Cora in that moment felt very safe with Gabriel holding her everything just felt very content.

"You know what I wish could happen?" Gabriel asked

"What?"

"That this stupid feud would end between Johanna and Aqua."

"I mean, can you blame them? Their parents hate each other, Aqua's mum nearly killed Johanna's parents."

"Yeah, but it was their parents not them. They could be the bigger people and not be like their parents and try to make a bridge and become friends."

"You've got a point there. I like this"

"Like what?" Gabriel asked. Cora pointed out Gabriel holding her. "Oh, right, me to actually." Everything unfolded there and did a kiss to signify that relationship is going to be more than just a regular friendship.

Meanwhile in Lyra's room, Lyra was still unconscious whilst Armand was waiting by her bedside. Armand was not really sure what to do a part of him think she should leave Lyra alone in her room but another part of him didn't want her to wake up alone. Sitting on the chair beside her bed Armand could not help but admire, he always thought Lyra was attractive, how beautiful she actually was. He liked how silky smooth her hair was, how perfect her nose was and how kissable her lips were. Armand really wanted to kiss her right now. Maybe he could? Lyra would never know Armand thought. He's going to do it, he thought, nothing could stop him. He went in and as soon as he finished kissing her, Lyra woke up. For the first time in his life Armand felt fear.

Lastly in Johanna's room Johanna had finally finished crying to Argus lying on his lap. Surrounding them was a circle of used tissues which Johanna had been crying into. For the first time in half an hour, there was silence, a deafening silence.

"You alright now Johanna?"

"Yeah, any advice now?"

"Just one and you better look at me for this," Johanna sat up straight and turned around to look at Argus "I only have to say this one thing. Look you and Aqua, you are not your parents, you are their children, you didn't go through what your parents did. If anything, you two should give each other a chance because you are not your parents, your feud is from nothing, you barely know each other. Tomorrow try to act like friends or try to be friends."

"You know if anyone else said that to me I would be furious at them but I don't know why but with you I appreciate what you said and I'm going to give it a try. I feel so safe and comfortable with you. Like I trust you."

"So, do I" Argus replied. This confession opened a lot for them resulting in them doing same as everyone else has done this evening. Kissing. It was safe to say it was a good evening for everyone, even Lyra and Armand, after Armand confessed his feelings turned out Lyra felt the same.

 **Things are moving forward with these characters but next they have to go on some adventures. Suggest two characters who should go on an adventure together and get given the chance to bond more.**


	20. The missions begin

After all the drama and reconciling in the children's bedrooms Yen Sid had decided to call them down into the grand hall where they have been training. When the children went downstairs they saw the circular table laid out with the eight chairs set around the circular table. A nice gourmet meal was set out in front of each chair. It was finally dinner.

Standing halfway between the table and the stairway was Yen Sid with Mickey Mouse by his side. Yen Sid was not giving away a lot of emotion like he usually does whereas Mickey was showing the complete opposite and showing a lot of tears.

First to come down the stairs was Aqua and Shaun James they stood a bit in shock when they first saw but then saw behind them food was laid out and ran immediately to get their seats as they were starving and needed some food. They did not even wait for anyone they just dug in into their food. Next to come down was Lyra and Armand they were looking a bit suspicious as they were not looking at each other, let alone Yen Sid and Mickey, they avoided eye contact so much that Lyra sat next to Aqua and Armand sat next to Shaun James, so they do not look at each other then slowly but surely, they began eating. Third to come down was Cora and Gabriel they had the pure look of smitten on their faces as they could not stop laughing but Cora, inheriting from her mother's side, saw Mickey and asked what was wrong but Mickey simply brushed her off and simply told her they will find out soon why he is like. So, Cora simply took Gabriel's hand and sat at the table and they both thought they should at least wait for Johanna and Argus. Speaking of the final duo they came down in a very fast haste looking very childish and giddy as they came running and laughing to the table and sat down ready for dinner.

Eventually everyone was eating some dinner and enjoying themselves, but the happy mood was ruined by Yen Sid's depressing energy and Mickey's tears.

"We have some bad news"

"What? Is everything alright?" Argus questioned

"Tenebris, has made the kingdom of Corona his official kingdom" Mickey said struggling through the tears. Lyra was frozen in shock holding back the tears.

"What about my family? My mother and father?" Mickey was about to say anything, but Lyra interrupted again "no! wait! What about my little brother, Damien?" Lyra said holding her hands together in a sign of hope they are alright.

"Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene are being held captive by Tenebris" Yen Sid at Mickey because he knew the next part would break Lyra "as for Damien we have no clue where he is, he is missing, and we cannot track him down." Lyra could not help holding the tear backs, so she just let them flow out her eyes to show she is heartbroken, but no one knew how heartbroken she was about her little brother. Her best pal.

"Do you need a minute Lyra?"

"No, continue Master Yen Sid"

"Thank you for being strong, Princess Lyra. So, obviously after these attacks we have being tracking down what kingdoms Tenebris is going to attack next, which is why we are going to dispatch you in pairs, now." Yen Sid demanded. The children all stood up in anger, they were furious with Yen Sid because they knew they were not ready to go out there as they have obviously just learned their new powers and do not know how to control them. "Silence!" the children sat down in their seats obeying Yen Sid's command. "I know this have caught you out of nowhere, but we have to take drastic actions. In these following kingdoms there are significant objects that will help destroy Tenebris altogether. First kingdom is Atlantis, as well as guarding the kingdom, you will be trying to find the object hopefully before Tenebris attacks. The couple guarding this kingdom are, Gabriel and Johanna."

"Wait, what?" both questioned but before they knew it Yen Sid had zapped them with a yellow light and they flew off in their traditional golden leaf style and zoomed off to Atlantis. "Next up is the kingdom of Atlantica, which will be guarded by Aqua and Cora." Before they could even react, the girls were sent off to the kingdom hopefully Aqua will not be wanted in the kingdom. "Third up is Cinderella's kingdom and that will be explored by Argus and Shaun James." This left Lyra and Armand alone, which is so not what they were hoping. "As for you two you will be going to the Kingdom of Arendelle." So, Yen Sid zapped Lyra and Armand to the kingdom they are going to explore.

Yen Sid then displayed four cameras of the four pairs landing in their kingdom. Mickey then prayed everything will end up alright.

After all the drama and reconciling in the children's bedrooms Yen Sid had decided to call them down into the grand hall where they have been training. When the children went downstairs they saw the circular table laid out with the eight chairs set around the circular table. A nice gourmet meal was set out in front of each chair. It was finally dinner.

Standing halfway between the table and the stairway was Yen Sid with Mickey Mouse by his side. Yen Sid was not giving away a lot of emotion like he usually does whereas Mickey was showing the complete opposite and showing a lot of tears.

First to come down the stairs was Aqua and Shaun James they stood a bit in shock when they first saw but then saw behind them food was laid out and ran immediately to get their seats as they were starving and needed some food. They did not even wait for anyone they just dug in into their food. Next to come down was Lyra and Armand they were looking a bit suspicious as they were not looking at each other, let alone Yen Sid and Mickey, they avoided eye contact so much that Lyra sat next to Aqua and Armand sat next to Shaun James, so they do not look at each other then slowly but surely, they began eating. Third to come down was Cora and Gabriel they had the pure look of smitten on their faces as they could not stop laughing but Cora, inheriting from her mother's side, saw Mickey and asked what was wrong but Mickey simply brushed her off and simply told her they will find out soon why he is like. So, Cora simply took Gabriel's hand and sat at the table and they both thought they should at least wait for Johanna and Argus. Speaking of the final duo they came down in a very fast haste looking very childish and giddy as they came running and laughing to the table and sat down ready for dinner.

Eventually everyone was eating some dinner and enjoying themselves, but the happy mood was ruined by Yen Sid's depressing energy and Mickey's tears.

"We have some bad news"

"What? Is everything alright?" Argus questioned

"Tenebris, has made the kingdom of Corona his official kingdom" Mickey said struggling through the tears. Lyra was frozen in shock holding back the tears.

"What about my family? My mother and father?" Mickey was about to say anything, but Lyra interrupted again "no! wait! What about my little brother, Damien?" Lyra said holding her hands together in a sign of hope they are alright.

"Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene are being held captive by Tenebris" Yen Sid at Mickey because he knew the next part would break Lyra "as for Damien we have no clue where he is, he is missing, and we cannot track him down." Lyra could not help holding the tear backs, so she just let them flow out her eyes to show she is heartbroken, but no one knew how heartbroken she was about her little brother. Her best pal.

"Do you need a minute Lyra?"

"No, continue Master Yen Sid"

"Thank you for being strong, Princess Lyra. So, obviously after these attacks we have being tracking down what kingdoms Tenebris is going to attack next, which is why we are going to dispatch you in pairs, now." Yen Sid demanded. The children all stood up in anger, they were furious with Yen Sid because they knew they were not ready to go out there as they have obviously just learned their new powers and do not know how to control them. "Silence!" the children sat down in their seats obeying Yen Sid's command. "I know this have caught you out of nowhere, but we have to take drastic actions. In these following kingdoms there are significant objects that will help destroy Tenebris altogether. First kingdom is Atlantis, as well as guarding the kingdom, you will be trying to find the object hopefully before Tenebris attacks. The couple guarding this kingdom are, Gabriel and Johanna."

"Wait, what?" both questioned but before they knew it Yen Sid had zapped them with a yellow light and they flew off in their traditional golden leaf style and zoomed off to Atlantis. "Next up is the kingdom of Atlantica, which will be guarded by Aqua and Cora." Before they could even react, the girls were sent off to the kingdom hopefully Aqua will not be wanted in the kingdom. "Third up is Cinderella's kingdom and that will be explored by Argus and Shaun James." This left Lyra and Armand alone, which is so not what they were hoping. "As for you two you will be going to the Kingdom of Arendelle." So, Yen Sid zapped Lyra and Armand to the kingdom they are going to explore.

Yen Sid then displayed four cameras of the four pairs landing in their kingdom. Mickey then prayed everything will end up alright.


	21. Atlantis: Part 1

"AHHHHHHH" Johanna and Gabriel screamed as they came crashing down into the water that surrounded the kingdom of Atlantis. Their muscles ached so much they just laid there for a moment trying to recover from the pain, after all they crash landed from the sky into water, shockingly no one in the kingdom had come to check the mysterious appearance yet. First to show any sign of movement was Gabriel, he was wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he was first summoned, he was wearing his white dress shirt, his purple cape, his grey pants and black shoes. Gabriel sat up and he just noticed he was wearing the outfit again as he has not worn it for a while. Gabriel looked at Johanna and she was also wearing a formal outfit though Gabriel was annoyed because the long purple gown Johanna was wearing hid her perfect hourglass figure and just having the random purple flower in her short red pixie haircut. Gabriel just thought it does not seem like Johanna's style.

"Johanna, get up" Gabriel prodded Johanna to get her moving but all she did moan in agony. "Johanna, we got to get moving."

"Ugh, fine, let's get moving then." Johanna slowly but surely stood up but screamed once she realised what she was wearing "what the hell! Why am I in this outfit again?"

"Again?"

"Yeah, before the whole Tenebris thing, I, I um, I was supposed to attend a ball."

"What for?"

"You don't want to know"

"Tell me!"

"Ugh, fine, it was a ball where I was supposed to choose my fiancée"

"What? Your fiancée?"

"Yeah, I know it was silly"

"It so is. So, did you have anyone in mind?"

"Not really, I kind of had this thing for one of the servants in my castle."

"Oh, a princess and servant love story huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say love story I didn't even know if he liked me"

"Have you seen you? He so would've, what's his name?"

"Anders"

"That's a cool name"

"Why are you in your fancy get up?"

"Same reason as you I had a ball, but it was to celebrate my dad not being a beast for 18 years" Gabriel laughed to himself, but Johanna was slightly confused what he meant "yeah, my animal side, dad had that curse" Johanna understood him now and laughed along with him. After they had a laugh to themselves the duo decided to explore Atlantis more since they have not moved for a couple of minutes and need to introduce themselves to the ruler, so they know they are guarding the kingdom.

Eventually Gabriel and Johanna found the throne room where an old looking man, wearing long blue robes, tribal marks on his face, long white hair growing down the side avoiding the top of his head and just clear white eyes with no other colour being present in his eyes.

"Bow before Kashekim Nedakh, King and ruler of Atlantis" an Atlantis guard commanded to Johanna and Gabriel as they entered the throne room. So, Johanna curtsied, and Gabriel bowed before him.

"State your business with the king."

"We are here to defend Atlantis. By the command of Yen Sid"

"Who?"

"I know who he is" shouted a woman voice behind Gabriel and Johanna.

Gabriel and Johanna turned around to find a white-haired girl, in her swim gear, wearing a blue crystal necklace standing strongly at the entrance to the throne room.

"My darling daughter, Kida, do you know if we can trust them?" Kashekim asked. Kida wandered towards the two children to inspect them. She looked at Johanna and Gabriel up and down to get a good look at them. Suddenly Kida ripped off part of Johanna's skirt to shorten her dress and ripped off Gabriel's shirt.

"Excuse me!"

"If Yen Sid brought you here, you are going to be staying with us for a while."


	22. Atlantica: Part 1

It was complete darkness, no one could see any light, that was until Aqua and Cora opened their eyes. They opened to see they were falling. High from the sky. They kept falling through some clouds for a while not knowing when land will show, let alone what they were going to land in. After what felt falling for what felt like 5 minutes a kingdom emerged. The kingdom which Johanna lived in. However, they were not falling above the castle but above water, since they were going to Atlantica, which as Aqua knew was underwater. Through the wind Aqua struggled to reach Cora, who was falling like a panicked starfish Aqua eventually reached her and extended Cora's arm forwards, with her hands overlapping each other, head down, legs up and tucked in belly. She moved Cora into a diving position to help her land more safely.

Suddenly the girls landed in the ocean, very far down, there was a moment of silence whilst the girls tried to get their bearings where they were exactly. Suddenly, out of the blue, Aqua felt this piercing pain in her hips, like someone was hurting her on the inside, a gold sparkle surrounded her, as well as her shell necklace, then Aqua was engulfed into a gold bubble which Cora could not see in. Cora was struggling to breathe, as well as swim, as she was far too deep underwater to swim up and catch a breath of fresh air. Eventually through all the rapid strokes from Cora, she felt very still, very tried and felt like she was sinking. She was sinking. She was drowning. First day on the mission and she has already failed Yen Sid. When she was closing her eyes, she swore she could see some tentacles, which added to the thought she was going to be eaten by some sea monster. Then an object was wrapped around Cora's neck, a necklace of some kind, a moment after that feeling she could hear someone shouting her name "Cora, Cora, Cora" as if waking from a long nap Cora opened her eyes. She opened her eyes to see Aqua directly above her, with her black hair waving about in the water. As she moved her head she could see she was lying on some rocks in a deep trench.

"What happened?" Cora questioned Aqua rubbing her head. "Wait a minute, how am I able to talk underwater?" Then Aqua pointed down where Cora's legs should be instead she saw a burgundy mermaid tail. Aqua was expecting Cora to scream but instead she just saw Cora was frozen in shock.

"Cora, you alright?" Cora shook her head, instead of human she had fish legs. Although something struck how is Aqua breathing underwater then looked at Aqua's legs and saw six octopus tentacles and just about Cora was about to scream Aqua hushed her.

"Before you scream, we need to get going to Atlantica, grab my hand and I will teach you how to swim, come on." Aqua said floating in front of Cora with her hand reached out to her. Hesitantly, Cora grabbed her hand. "All you need to do simply is move your tail up and down, up and down, up and down. There you go you've got it." Cora did catch on quickly, but you could tell she was new to this, but it would not take long for her to look like a normal mermaid.

Aqua and Cora then started their swim to Atlantica, whilst on their swim they needed a formulate a plan, Aqua then explained Atlantica's backstory on how she will not be wanted in Atlantica being the daughter of Ursula, the arch nemesis of Atlantica, could land her in jail so they need to formulate an idea on how it seems Cora is only guarding Atlantica and not Aqua and Cora.

"Surely they would not arrest you though if you explain that you are working for Yen Sid?"

"I could but they wouldn't trust me because for all they know I could be working for Tenebris"

"But you're not"

"I know that, you know that but a whole kingdom doesn't know that." They were discussing this on the very edge of the land that is part of Atlantica discussing their plan just before they enter the actual kingdom.

"Yeah, so let's tell them that" Cora said reassuring Aqua as she was swimming towards the kingdom but Aqua yanked her back to her in anger.

"I cannot go in there and say I am working for Yen Sid, WHEN I AM THE DAUGTHER OF URSULA THE SEA WITCH. THE ARCH ENEMY OF YOUR KINGDOM."

"HALT IN THE NAME OF KING TRITION" shouted a voice behind them, shocking Aqua and Cora as they turned around they saw a circle of Alantica's royal guards surrounding them. It was a great start to their mission.


	23. Cinderella's Castle: Part 1

Shaun James and Argus were really getting tired of Yen Sid and his impromptu attitude first it was the summoning, then it was the training and now it's guarding a kingdom. Shaun James and Argus were definitely not ready for this impromptu announcement because they did not think they were ready for any missions, they knew for a fact that Johanna definitely was not ready, but before they knew they were being shot off in the classic golden leaf fashion just like a rocket. There must be a slight laziness when Yen Sid sent Argus and Shaun James off because they crashed through the ceiling of the castle, not at all gracefully, right into the throne room and landed right in front of the one and only Cinderella, King Charming and what seems to be a boy around the boys' age sitting in between the two monarchs the boys both assumed that was their son.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Charming exclaimed throughout the throne room. Guards came running in, grabbed the two boys and arrested them in front of the monarch.

"Whoa, Whoa, wait. We can explain, we come from Yen Sid!" Argus shouted during the ruckus of the guards arresting him and Shaun James.

"We have a mission, a mission that if we do not succeed, all of us ceases to exist."

"Guards. Halt!" The young prince shouted whilst raising his hand, in a very elegant way, signalling the guards to halt. Then he brushed his hand to the right which resulted in the guards letting go of the boys. The young prince, very powerfully, walked over to the two boys he held his chin very high when he came over, it was almost like he was nearly looking at the sky, though he's probably looking at break in the ceiling that they just came bursting through.

"So you say some random guy, we do not know-"

"Actually, son, we do know him" his mother, Cinderella chimed in.

"We do know, apparently" he corrected himself, whilst looking at his mother, "but the random fact is you are two boys we do not know are saying our kingdom is in trouble.

"You don't need to trust us, we just need a place to stay and we'll continue with our mission" Shaun James retorted back. The prince inspected Argus, his piercing blue eyes, his glossy biceps, the six pack rippling through the toga he was dressed in and his crispy auburn hair. Then just saw Shaun and thought he's basically the same only he has black shoulder length hair with ginger highlights that, and he's wearing some cargo pants and a black top.

"I got a proposition for you." Argus, Shaun James and his parents were about to speak but he stopped them with a raise of his finger "they'll be no questions, toga boy you'll act as my personal bodyguard you do what I say and have to be with me at all times, plus you get to sleep in the bed in my chambers." The prince then turned to Shaun James "you, mission boy, will act as the bodyguard of my parents you'll escort them to meetings and be their rock when they need to confide in someone. Understand?" Shaun James and Argus both turned to each other, both looked into their eyes knowing this the best offer they are going to get, turned to the prince and nodded in agreement to the offer.

The prince celebrated that the offer was a success then escorted Argus to his chambers, alone. When Argus entered the prince's room he saw a very magnificent king sized bed, decorated with a red crushed velvet blankets, red silk pillows and black pillars surrounding the bed. When he glanced down further into the room he saw a very large bathroom along with what seemed to be a study for, what he guessed was for prince's duty.

"You've got a great room, I would have killed to be a prince in this kingdom." Argus commented to the prince "what's your name anyway?" Argus asked as he turned around saw the prince has actually taken his top off to display a charming physique of his broad shoulders and his six pack. Argus admired his physical appearance.

"Name's Prince Chad, you can just call me Chad" Chad started slowly walking over to him "I hate the prince title sometimes. It's got it's perks, like this room. Now it's got a bigger perk. You." Argus and Chad were very close to each other now "in fact my first duty of you as my bodyguard is to please me, which is what I wanted since I first saw your face." Then Chad went in for a kiss, with the moon glistening on them in the background, along with the passion of Chad's kiss it felt like a perfect moment. The only downside to this perfect moment is. Argus kissed back and completed his duty as Chad's bodyguard.


End file.
